


Tweetfics

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: A situation that involves Prompto and his Camera, Ardyn Discovers the World Wide Web, Ardyn go home you're drunk, Bjorn's final moments, Canute feels alone, Chapter 16 is is a crackship, Clarus finds out what woke is, Clarus needs eye bleach, Coffee date, Dad Jokes: Insomnia Remix, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gudrid loves watching her wifey work, Hild is inventing, Ignis being a flirt, Ignis tries to do sugar work, In a bar-Someone hits on Gladio, Kenny Crow in any ship is hilarious, Kid!Prompto and Puppy!Pryna hours, M/M, Moogle is Twitter and Kupo is a Tweet, Multi, Night Driving, Nobody wants to walk in to find what he did, Noctis tries a mushroom, Poor Bjorn, Poor Clarus is scarred, Regis gets a twitter to find dad jokes, Sharing Desserts, Spot the Toy Story reference, Tea Party, These are practically just tiny snippets, While poor Prompto just blushes, chocobo - Freeform, honeycomb, no regrets, shower, tweetfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Just fics I write on twitter that MUST fit within the confines of a tweet.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Cindy Aurum/Aranea Highwind, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gudrid/Hild (Vinland Saga), Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Shiva (Final Fantasy XV)/Kenny Crow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a handy table of contents so you can jump to anything you want to read or skip things that you'd rather not!

Chapter 1:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Gladio/Ignis/Nyx

Place: In a bar

Situation: Someone hits on Gladio

Chapter 2:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Noctis/Prompto

Word: Chocobo

Chapter 3:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Cindy/Aranea

Situation: Shower

Chapter 4:

Fandom: Vinland Saga

Pairing: Thorfinn/Canute

Word: Honeycomb

Chapter 5:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing Gladio/Ignis

Situation: Coffee Date

Chapter 6:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Gladio/Ignis

Situation: Tea Party

Chapter 7:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Character: Regis

Situation: Regis gets a twitter to find dad jokes

Chapter 8:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Character: Prompto

Situation: A situation that involves Prompto's camera

Chapter 9:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Character: Ignis

Situation: Night Driving

Chapter 10:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Character: Ardyn

Situation: Ardyn discovers the internet and loves it

Chapter 11:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Character: Ignis

Situation: First time Ignis does sugar work of any sort

Chapter 12:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Characters: Iris, Clarus

Situation: Clarus asks Iris what "woke" means

Chapter 13:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Characters: Prompto, Pryna

Situation: Kiddo and puppy pal hours

Chapter 14:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Character: Noctis

Situation: Trying a mushroom

Chapter 15:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Prompto/Ignis

Situation: Sharing Desserts

Word: Lovely

Chapter 16:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Kenny Crow/Shiva

Situation: Top of a volcano

Chapter 17:

Fandom: Final Fantasy XV

Pairing: Gladio/Noctis

POV Character: Clarus or Regis

Situation: Walking into something you never wished to see

Chapter 18:

Fandom: Vinland Saga

Pairing: Hild/Gudrid

Situation: Gudrid watching Hild build/invent something

Chapter 19:

Fandom: Vinland Saga

Pairing: Askeladd/Bjorn

Situation: Lonely

Chapter 20:

Fandom: Vinland Saga

Character: Canute

Situation: Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these for fun, lol. Have something in mind that you'd like to see? Slide prompts to me by tagging me @LadyofMilvania on twitter! You can also comment on this "chapter" and give me a list of prompts and things! I highly encourage doing so and will try to get to each one given!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by whythekwehnot.  
Pairing: Gladio/Ignis/Nyx  
Place: In a bar  
Situation: Someone hits on Gladio

Gladio walked to the bartender, asking for two beers and some sort of fruity cocktail. A man in too many coats came up, sliding an arm over his shoulders as his boozy-breath hit him.  
"Do you come here often?" he slurred, tipping his fedora.  
Ignis and Nyx promptly threw him out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by Sh1k4r1:  
Pairing: Noctis/Prompto  
Word: Chocobo

Noctis led Prompto along the dirt path. Noct had wanted to surprise him since he had never seen a chocobo in person before.

"We there yet, Noct?" Prompto asked, almost vibrating.

"Yeah, open your eyes," Noctis laughed.

Prompto proceeded to cry for the next hour over the birds.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by whythekwehnot:  
Pairing: Cindy/Aranea  
Situation: Shower

Cindy stretched, the heat of the hot water working the kinks from her muscles. With a sigh she thought about all the vehicles that the Hunters had brought in, all banged up and needing repair. Out of nowhere a cup appeared and splashed cold on her paired with Aranea's cackle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by squishymage:  
Pairing: Thorfinn/Canute  
Word: Honeycomb

Canute licked his fingers, still sticky of honey straight from the comb. Thorfinn watched curiously, he had never had it but was told that it was sweet. Unable to help himself, Thorfinn grabbed Canute's hand and licked the rest of the still-sticky fingers clean, Canute blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that I messed up some of the wording, so I fixed it here. It still follows the original rules, lol.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by hibiren:  
Pairing: Gladio/Ignis  
Situation: Coffee Date

Ignis shifted nervously in his seat, taking another swig of coffee. He had never imagined that Gladio would have agreed to a date and he felt like he was on cloud nine. The tinkling of a bell caused him to look up, seeing Gladio as he stepped in with a smile. Then their eyes met.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by SilentScreamXIII:  
Pairing: Gladio/Ignis  
Situation: Tea Party

Gladio grabbed the teapot with one hand, smirking at Ignis. They had come to a halloween party in a couple's outfit and, while Ignis hadn't understood why HE had to wear the hat and boots there was little argument. As Gladio crept up he shouted at Ignis. "I am MRS. NESBITT!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by NekoAisu:  
Character: Regis  
Situation: Regis gets a twitter and uses it to find dad jokes

Regis had decided to finally download the Moogle app on his phone, looking through each Kupo and what the kids had to say. His REAL goal was to find new material since his share of cringy jokes had ran dry.

"Hey son, how does a Moogle deny something?" Regis waited, "KupNO."


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by NamelessMoogle:  
Character: Prompto  
Situation: A situation that involves his camera

Prompto scanned the horizon, camera in hand. This trip to Altissia was the most fun he'd ever had in his life! He had never been outside the city before and was eager to see the wide world. He clicked his camera over and over, taking pictures of everyone.

Nothing could go wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by @ejbarnes89 on twitter:  
Character: Ignis  
Situation: Night driving

People had always wondered where Ignis' coffee addiction had come from, most assuming it was because he lacked a love of mornings, but they would be wrong. Often he would have to drive hours to get to political meetings with only a day's notice. Those nights he loved Ebony most.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by Aequoria:  
Character: Ardyn  
Situation: Ardyn discovers the internet and loves it

In all the centuries Ardyn had existed, this "internet" had to be the most useful thing yet. You could buy all sorts of trinkets or find out the latest information without having to worry about the possible inaccuracies of word-of-mouth.

"I could get used to this," Ardyn smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by NekoAisu:  
Character: Ignis  
Situation: First time Ignis does sugar work of any sort

Ignis had a reputation that he could do anything. From playing instruments all the way to never having filed wrong paperwork, he could do it all... that was until he tried sugar work. Shattered sugar lie around him like a kitchen battlefield, the remains amongst the floor.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by NekoAisu:  
Characters: Iris, Clarus  
Situation: Clarus asks Iris what "woke" means

"Iris, what is 'woke'?" Clarus asked Iris, looking at his phone.

Oh, she was going to have fun with this.

"Woke is just when something is really cool," she lied.

"Ah, then training was woke," Clarus replied.

Iris choked on her laughter, wait until Gladio heard what happened.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by NekoAisu:  
Characters: Prompto, Pryna  
Situation: Kiddo and puppy pal hours

Pryna jumped up on Prompto's bed, licking his face until he woke up. Prompto typically went for a jog around this hour, but he had overworked himself the day before and felt awful as a result. Pryna snuffled around and nudged at Prompto's hand to be pet by him, panting happily.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by NekoAisu:  
Character: Noctis  
Situation: Trying a mushroom

Noctis poked at the little swollen nubs on his plate covered in sauce and mixed in with his meat. Ignis had said they were mushrooms, but Noctis thought they looked disgusting and gross. Gathering his courage, Noctis took a bite... Maybe they weren't as bad as he thought...


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by SecretEbby ( @myffxvthoughts ) on Twitter:  
Pairing: Prompto/Ignis  
Situation: Sharing Desserts  
Word: Lovely

Prompto ate a large bite of cupcake, a smear of icing finding the tip of his nose. Ignis sat beside him, taking a hand and guiding their faces together so he could lick it away and enjoy the redness of Prompto's face. "You do look quite lovely in that color," Ignis smirked.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by whythekwehnot:  
Pairing: Kenny Crow/Shiva  
Situation: Top of a volcano

The Glacian stood atop the Rock of Ravatogh, feeling warmth along her body where normally a frost would be. She was waiting for him... for that wonderful being who made her feel light as a feather. In the distance she could spot him, coming nearer as she made him out: Kenny Crow.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by whythekwehnot:  
Pairing: Gladio/Noctis  
POV Character: Regis or Clarus  
Situation: Walking into something you never wished to see

Clarus tapped a finger on his desk. Gladio was meant to have arrived a half-hour ago and yet was still not present. With a frustrated sigh, Clarus marched to his son's room and opened the door to find Gladio and Noctis naked... "Astrals remove my eyes!" Clarus yelled as he fled.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by tsu ( @skyldr ) on twitter:  
Pairing: Hild/Gudrid  
Situation: Gudrid watching Hild build/invent something

Hild sat at a desk, quill scratching away at the parchment under her hand. She was drawing corrections on a new project, though this time around she had to fix a few flaws from a recent test. Hearing a creak she turned her head to see Gudrid smiling, just before kissing her wife.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by a friend by the name of pizza:  
Pairing: Askeladd/Bjorn  
Situation: Lonely

Bjorn knew the end was near and there was nothing that could be done. His vision had already become blurry, unable to make out anything, and breathing was nearly impossible. He just wanted to see Askeladd once more, feeling something take his hand as he took a final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lonely" was not specified on whether it was meant to be a word used, or a situation for one or both of the pair to be in, so I decided to be evil, hehehe.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by my friend Vale on discord:  
Character: Canute  
Situation: Isolation

Sitting on his throne, Canute fingered the crown upon his head. Everyone he knew was gone. Thorfinn had tried to kill him, Askeladd and his entire band were either dead or splintered, he was surprised Thorkell was still alive. But if that were the cost to defy god then so be it.


End file.
